


Gruvia: All the things I should have said

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Avatar Arc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Avatar arc, Gray and Juvia think about the unspoken words between them that they should have said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gruvia: All the things I should have said

‘You’re beautiful.’ That’s what he should have said, when she laughed, when she made him breakfast, when she trained with him. When her blue eyes would shine in wonder, when her hair blew in the wind. When she looked at him. 

‘You’re beautiful.’ That’s what he should have said, because she is, and no one ever tells her.

 

_ ‘You are kind.’ That’s what she should have said, every time he listens to her, every time he reassures her when she is sad, everytime it rains and she remembers how he saved her. When she watches him crafting ice figurines for the village children, when he worries about Lyon, when he asks her if she is okay, when his dark blue eyes gleam as he makes terrible puns that only he finds funny. _

_ ‘You are kind.’ That’s what she should have said, because he is, and no one ever tells him. _

 

‘Thank you.’ He says that, but far too late. He should have said thank you the second she smiled, the instant she believed in him, the moment that she refused to leave him. She is always there, somehow he never realised. Until now, that is.

‘Thank you.’ That’s what he should’ve said, to the woman that saw past his icy walls and never gave up on him.

 

_ ‘You’re welcome.’ That’s what she should have said, when he doubted himself, when he thought that he wasn’t good enough, she should have earnestly reassured him that he is always welcome to her help and her love. Every time she patched him up from whatever fight he has gotten into, and he silently thanks her with his gaze or a squeeze of the arm she should have reminded him that he is worth her love and her attention. _

_ ‘You’re welcome.’ That’s what she should’ve said, to the man that never believed he was worthy, but always was. _

 

‘Don’t worry.’ That’s what he should have said, when he came home every day with black marks covering his body, when he saw her eyes flash with fear, when he heard her sobs late at night. She never asked, he would never tell, but he should’ve.

‘Don’t worry.’ That’s what he should have said because she did, and he should have reassured her.

 

‘ _ I’m here for you.’ That’s what she should have said, every time he returned home with fear in his eyes and an invisible burden on his shoulders. Whenever he had a nightmare, whenever something reminded him of his master. But she was scared, so she tried to show it with her actions and came across as over protective. _

_ ‘I’m here for you.’ That’s what she should’ve said, because she was, and she should have let him know that. _

 

‘Goodbye.’ He definitely should’ve said that, when he snuck away from the cottage they had called home in the middle of the night. He knew she would suffer, he knew she would worry, but he never said goodbye. He should’ve.

‘Good bye.’ That’s what he should’ve said, because he did not know if he would ever see her again.

 

_ ‘Don’t leave me.’ That’s what she should’ve said, everyday when he left. Whenever she had a nightmare and told him that she was okay, whenever the rain pounded down and she was gripped with fear that he would abandon her, just like everyone else, but he did. _

_ ‘Don’t leave me.’ That’s what she should’ve said, but she didn’t and so he did. _

 

‘I’m sorry.’ That’s what he should’ve said  when he saw her eyes filled with worry instead of laughter, when he left her as though all of their time together had been nothing. Every time he disrespected her and acted like she was a burden. 

‘I’m sorry.’ That’s what he should’ve said, because he made so many mistakes.

 

_ ‘I forgive you.’ That’s what she should’ve said, when he carried his burden alone, when he brushed her off because he thought that it would protect her. When he left every day and came home with stains on his skin that frightened them both. _

_ ‘I forgive you.’ That’s what she should’ve said, because everyone makes mistakes, and she knows that he would never purposefully hurt her. _

 

‘I need you.’ That’s what he should have said. When he wakes up in the morning and when he goes to bed at night. She is his sun, melting the ice around his heart with every smile and every touch. He has come to need her in a way that he has never needed any one else.

‘I need you.’ That’s what he should’ve said, because without her he is nothing.

 

_ ‘I need you.’ That’s what she should have said. When he smiles at her, when he took away her rain, when he laughs at her jokes and when he reassures her. He is her moon, pulling the tides in, being there for her in a way that nobody else is. _

_ ‘I need you.’ That’s what she should’ve said, because he is everything to her. _

 

But Gray Fullbuster is in Avatar, far far away from home. Darkness enshrouds his body and she is not here. Gray Fullbuster is alone, and he doesn’t know if he will ever see her again.

 

_ Juvia Lockser sits alone in her rain, her emotions churning and sickness plaguing her body. He has left her, and she has no idea if he is safe, if he is still her Gray and if she will ever see him again. _

 

**‘I love you.’ That’s what they both should’ve said, they are two halves of one whole, ice and water. One cannot exist without the other. Now they are separated and alone, and need the other more than anything.**

**‘I love you.’ That’s what they should’ve said, maybe then, they would not feel so broken.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah's 2 am angsty ramblings! I hope you enjoyed, feel free to message me on tumblr: roar-of-the-fire-dragon :D


End file.
